This invention is directed to the field of home security systems, and more specifically relates to home security systems which monitor a number of access points into the home.
Home security systems generally monitor all access points, such as windows and doors, into a house. FIG. 1 shows a typical floor plan of a house 10 having a security alarm system of the prior art. The security alarm system included control panel 31, user panels 30A and 30B which were connected to the control panel and sensors 25 which were also connected to the control panel (connections not shown). One typical sensor 25 is shown in FIG. 3. A typical block diagram is shown in FIG. 4.
The floor plan indicates that house 10 has two primary spaces, rooms 11 and 12. In room 11, there are three doors 15A, B and C for entering and exiting the room. In room 12, there is door 15D and windows 20A, B and C. Rooms 11 and 12 are separated by door 15E.
The security system was set up so that one user panel was in each space and so that there was one sensor located at each door or window. The system was armed using the user panels. Typically, a sensor produced a first signal if the door or window was closed, and a second signal if the door or window was open. The control panel would receive these signals, and if the system were armed, would produce an alarm indication signal if the second signal was received.
In the past, a sensor was grouped with all sensors located within a single space. Note that in FIG. 1, sensors located in room 11 were assigned to group 1, while sensors located in room 12 were assigned to group 2. To arm the system, an operator would enter an arm command at one of the two user panels. Generally, both groups of sensors could be armed from either user panel.
Still, it was occasionally desirable to arm some points in a space, without arming others. It was also desirable to assign a point to more than one group for arming purposes. Lastly, it was desirable to have the system provide an indication when only a selected group of points was opened.